The Children of Earth Drabbles
by likemycoffee
Summary: Exactly what it says on the tin. A series of drabbles written over the course of the five days COE was shown. Canon compliant. Not a fix-it. Canon pairings and of course, heavy COE spoilers. Mainly Janto but others mentioned.
1. Child of Earth

**Day One: Ianto's thoughts on hearing Jack say those five little words**

'Ianto, we're having a baby.'

My heart leaps. After Lisa I'd lost hope. Jack always said he didn't want more children.

But he's happy, not upset. What changed?

This is brilliant. I love him and this is brilliant.

Then I get it. It's Gwen, not him, Rhys, not me.

Jack's happy because it's them and not us.

I'd let my heart break but I can't.

I knew the score from the start; not a couple; not a family.

I want more now but I can't because I'll lose him. I'd die without him.

So I pretend. I'm good at pretending.


	2. Digger Drabble

**Day Two: Ianto's thoughts on seeing Jack trapped in concrete**

I can hear him screaming.

Jack; my beautiful Jack what the hell are they doing to you?

That's concrete. They're setting him in concrete, _fucking bastards._

I'll kill them. I'll kill them with my bare hands for hurting him.

They're armed and I can't get to him. I can't save him. I can hear him screaming.

The tears fall down my cheeks. Every bit of me hurts. Stay strong, Ianto; he needs you.

The screams have stopped now; he'll be dying; dead and dying forever.

No. Jack will come back; he promised. He needs my help.

I see the digger.


	3. Panic

**Day One/ Day Two: Alice's thoughts after hearing about the hub explosion**

'Where are you, Dad?'

Why isn't he answering his phone? Something's happened to him.

He never ignores my calls. He's always been there for me when I've needed him. He promised he always would be.

Fucking answer phone.

'Dad, I'm scared. Please ring me.'

I didn't mean what I said. You were a good father. You never left me. I need you now.

I ring that other number; his _friend_. I won't call him my step father. He's eight years younger than I am.

No answer.

'Ianto, please call me. I'm worried about Dad.'

I need you. Please be ok.


	4. We're looking for Ianto Jones

**Day Thee: Rhiannon's thoughts when armed police arrive in her house.**

Armed police in my house? What the hell is going on?

Ianto? What the hell do they want with Ianto?

They think he was involved in that bombing?

I've seen this happen on the news. They set people up; innocent people.

He's not a terrorist. He's not a criminal.

He's just my stupid baby brother.

He's a civil servant for God's sake.

They're searching my house like he's going to be hiding underneath my daughter's bed.

'He's not here. I haven't seen him.'

I'll protect him like I always have.

Oh Ianto what have you got yourself mixed up in?


	5. You Suppose?

**Day Four: Ianto's thoughts on _that _conversation**

_You suppose?_

Why are you doing this to me, Jack?

I'm here. I'm crying out for you to hold me.

I've missed you.

Why haven't you touched me, Jack?

I don't just want sex. I need to feel that closeness; intimacy.

You've been hurt so badly.

I need to comfort you and I need you to reassure me that you're here.

I need to be held by my boyfriend; my partner. That's what you are to me, Jack like it or not.

I can't stop your hurts forever but I can love you now.

Please let me love you, Jack.


	6. I Suppose

**Day Four: Sequel to 'You Suppose?' - Jack's thoughts.**

'I suppose.'

Oh Ianto, I can see the hurt behind your eyes. I'm so sorry for putting it there.

I should be the one protecting you but I put you in danger. I cause you pain.

I can't give what you deserve. I can't give you my forever.

It's not your fault, sweetheart. It's mine.

I want to make love to you but I don't deserve to receive comfort.

I'm sorry.

I've done so many bad things Ianto. You have no idea.

I love you. I want to tell you but I don't deserve to hear you say it back.


	7. Fury Unleashed

**Day Five: Jack's thoughts after Ianto's death**

I care nothing for myself.

I have nothing to fear and I have nothing to lose.

I have lost everything of significance.

You cannot hurt me.

I am already hurting.

You cannot break me.

I am already broken.

I have no conscience.

It died with him.

So I will take you down.

Every last one of you is going to fall.

I swear I will make you suffer.

I will make things right in his name.

Nobody else is going to lose a loved one because of my mistakes.

You have unleashed this fury.

You are all going to die.


	8. Stay

**Day Five: Jack's thoughts at the end**

Stay, stay for what, for you, Gwen?

No.

Stephen's dead.

Alice hates me.

Ianto... Ianto is gone.

Stay for you?

You have your husband. You have your child.

In short, you have everything that I have lost.

If I stay I'll end up hating you for it.

You don't need me.

I failed those that needed me.

They called the Doctor a coward for running.

I see now why he does it.

Staying is just too painful.

There is a purpose for me somewhere.

Not here.

I need to find it.

Then one day I can be with him again


End file.
